Aeria of Dhaerfall
Aeria of Dhaerfall is the main character. She is the commander of the fourth army and pretends to be a man to do so. She is from the North, which has hardened her in her fighting, appearance and manners. History Aeria has had a troubled past. She was born a bastard of Thyson of Dhaerfall and an unknown prostitute. She lived with her father, his wife and their two children at castle Dhaerfall. Her fathers wife, Elena never liked her, because she was the proof her husband cheated on her. The absence of her real mother and the dislike of her stepmother made that she never had a real mother figure. She was forced to do the dirty work at the castle and thus never had a chance to be a real woman. Because she always had to do things she didn't like, she likes to do them as fast as possible, something she still likes to do. Aeria always hated herself and her body, everyone made fun of her when she was smaller and said she was just a boy. No boy ever showed any interest in her. All she really wanted to do was to fight, but she couldn't do this because she's a girl. She practiced at night with her two best friends, Tessalyn and Guy. One night Guy walked into a bar with drunk soldiers and they killed him for fun. Aeria was devastated by the fact and ran away several months later. She joined the fourth army, and finally did what she wanted to do all these years. At the moment she is commander of the fourth army, also known as the King's army, because the royal family often travels along with them. Aeria The army is travelling south to fight in the war against Gully and Samaria, when the prince and his entourage arrive in the camp. They have a feast for the prince and his fiancee, during which the prince gets really drunk. He unknowingly wanders into Aerias tent, who is a men according to him. He starts to strip, much to Aerias astonishment, but she doesn't do anything because she thinks he won't remember anything the next morning. This is true, but he does see her naked, which makes him realize she is a girl. After a rocky start they begin a relationship. When they get the news the king has been taken capture, they ride off to the north. They free the king, but he is later killed by William Gentry. He also kills Tessalyn, Aeria sees this and flees the camp with Renn. They travel to the North, where Aeria comes from. They can finally relax there. They even get married in a secret ceremony. Everyone is happy until they get the news that Renns brother William has taken the throne and has gone on a mission to enslave and slay the nation in search for his brother. Much to Aeria's dismay, her father declares independance from William and Keliaros. Aeria, who is pregnant now, and Renn travel to Wedgemore, but encounter a group of rebels called The Liberators on their way. They join the rebels using fake names, but the rebels soon discover their real identities and use them as the face of the rebellion. As more and more lords and cities rally behind them, they keep coming closer to the capital. One day they are travelling and Aeria gets sick from her pregnancy. She goes off the road to rest, but is kidnapped by Williams men. She is tortured for information. In te process she loses her baby, which makes he more determined to get back at her torturers. Extremely weakened she is eventually rescued by Renn and the Liberators. (to be continued) Personality Aeria may seem harsh and insensitive at first, but this is only to protect herself and is afraid to show her feelings and sensitivity to the world. To the people she opens up to she is described as gentle and loving. She is protective and loyal towards the people she cares about. In her function as a soldier she is very competitive and determined to win. You can always count on her. Appearance Aeria has brown hair, which is cut to shoulder length and usually held back by a leather band. Her eyes are blue, and are described by Renn Gentry as being "just like the sea." She wears clothes which are easy to travel in. Weapons Her weapons of choice are the sword and the bow and arrows. She carries a dagger with her, but rarely uses it. She is extremely well trained in fighting and dueling, and is known for never losing a battle. She rides into battle on her horse, Black Shadow. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Bastards Category:Northerners Category:POV